yu gi oh 25 years later
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: 25 years later After the doom series, Amelda, and the other bikers miss each other, will they ever get to see each other again.
1. chapter 1

**Yu Gi Oh 25 years later**

**25 years later after doom series Amelda sits in his room on his laptop, he hadn't aged a bit, he still had his hair style and wore the clothes he wore in doom. He was looking at a old photo album of him with the other two bikers, he hadn't seen them in years, the last time he saw them was at Rapheal's and Airtos wedding.**

**Amelda is married to a young girl called Vanessa they have two children together**

**Vanessa walks in his room and puts her arms around him**

"**What is it honey" Vanessa asked**

"**I just miss, Varon and Rapheal, I wonder what their doing now" Amelda puts the book down**

"**Mom, Dad, I'm home and so is Hikaru" AJ shouted**

**AJ looked a lot like her father, she is 13 years old, she has red hair and gray eyes, she wore a school uniform like Tea's.**

**Hikaru was only 5, she wore a school uniform like renies from sailor moon. She also had red hair and gray eyes, but her hair was longer than her sisters.**

**Vanessa leaves the room**

"**I'll find you guys, one day" Amelda looked out the window in his room**

**Somewhere in domino**

**Rapheal is sitting down with his news paper, he had so much on his mind lately he is also happily married to a young girl named Airtos. And they have three children**

**It was really quite, the only thing could be heard was little RJ studying for school his other too children where out side in the back garden.**

**RJ looks a lot like Rapheal when he was a kid**

**Sonia, looked a lot like his little sister he lost**

**Julian is also looks a lot like his little brother.**

**Rapheal felt really happy when they came along, because it made him fell that he got his sister and brother back. **

**Another part of domino**

**Varon is a single parent with two kids, he took them both to mc Donald's**

**VJ looks a lot like his father**

**Videl she looks like renie from sailor moon but with brown hair and blue eyes**

"**I wanna see the mc Donald's clown" Videl complained**

"**You baby" VJ said back**

"**Stop it you too" Varon was angry with the two all ways fighting away all the time.**

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next AJ woke and looked at her clock, and relies she's late for school, yet again.**

"**oh no, I'm late again" **

**AJ gets ready and runs out the door, her parents where at work.**

**At domino high, AJ makes it to class, and sits at her desk.**

"**good morning class, we have a new student today, his name is Varon Jr"**

**The class teacher introduced the brown head spiky head boy, he wore goggles on his head and had blue eyes.**

**Varon Jr got AJ's attention.**

"**He is hot." Aj stared at VJ **

"**Hello AJ, are we in their" Asuka waved her hand in AJ's face.**

"**Huh, what is it" AJ replied to a brown haired girl with brown eyes.**

"**Go and take a seat next to those two girls VJ" as the teacher points to AJ and Asuka **

**VJ sits next to AJ and AJ blushes, she couldn't believe that this hot guys is sitting next to her.**

**Asuka just looks at AJ.**

"**AJ, your drooling, I wish my dad would spend time with me. He's always at work" Asuka looked at the sailing.**

"**yeah, my dad hates your dad still but likes your uncle Mokuba, I wish I had a dad like seto kaiba, but I have a girly looking dad" AJ laughed**

**VJ over heard the girls.**

"**hey, you must me AJ, I heard a lot about you, does your dad know anyone called Varon" VJ asked**

"**well yes, he told me, he want's to see him again, and some other guy called Rapheal" AJ blushed again.**

"**yeah my father is Varon, and he also wants to do the same, any ways AJ, I find you pretty cute, how about a date tonight" VJ winked at her**

"**Yes, ok, I will" AJ smiled**

**Asuka looks at them.**

"**I have a date with Malcolm Wheeler tonight to, my dad isn't to happy about it, he hates Joey wheeler, and he is happy about me dating his son" Asuka looked to the ground.**

**At home time, VJ walks AJ home, he goes into her house with her to meet Amelda.**

"**Dad, I would like you to meet VJ Varon Jr, he's my new boyfriend" AJ smiled**

**Amelda looks at VJ.**

"**You look like my old friend Varon, are you, by any chance are you related to him" Amelda asked.**

"**Yes, I'm his son" VJ replied.**

**To be continued.**


End file.
